


Learning the ropes

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, consent explicit before continuing, surprise bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Kinktober day 27. Bondage.another one where I'm using an excerpt from The Garden of Temptations.because this is one of my favourite chapters I've written.as you can tell, I adore soft dommy zira.Aziraphale wakes Crowley up for some fun with ropes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	Learning the ropes

The following morning, Aziraphale arose early. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, put on a pot of tea, and pondered the sleeping demon. The sweet smile that danced over his lips. The tumble of red curls. He gently massaged at the sensitive pink lines that crisscrossed his own wrists. Oh, how he had loved the bite of them as he pulled against them. That tender heat where the ropes had dragged over the delicate skin of his wrists. Smiling far more wickedly than was proper for an Angel, he dressed, leaving his sleeves uncuffed.

He carefully gathered the two red ropes where they had fallen, grinning to himself. Crowley was a sound sleeper. Currently face down with his arms sprawled above his head and his face buried in the crease between the two downy pillows. He sat primly in the chair as he observed.

Then, he took up a rope. Deftly worked it about the wrists, as he was tied the night before. Carefully eyeing his body, the second rope was worked around his ankles.

Then he eased down on the bed.

"CROWLEY!" He whispered urgently. Crowley moaned softly. Content. Aziraphale positioned himself over the prone body and gathered his fingers in the russet waves, pulling hard. Crowley stirred and gasped. His body tightened when he realised the situation. Held face down, his throat exposed and pulled back. The vigorous tugs sent his nerve endings into overdrive. Aziraphale lightly worked his hands around that divine slender neck, smoothing over the jut of his adams apple. Cooing soft reassurances. "Check in with me, love?"

"GREEN! Oh PLEEEASSE. ..... SO Fucking green for you right now" he thrust his hips back, seeking contact desperately.

"HUSH NOW! ..... " Those elegant hands tangled in his hair once more. Gripping firmly until the serpentine squirming halted. Crowley was breathing hard, his pupils blown wide. He could feel that demonic heart, hammering in the thin cage of his narrow chest, where his other hand trailed lower. He tugged firmly, bringing Crowley up to his knees, drawing him further back, so those firm, round buttocks came to rest on his beautiful, long, feet. 

"yeeeeeeesssssss, you're going to be VERY good for me, Crowley. Do you think you can manage that?" he nodded eagerly, swallowing hard. Aziraphale pulled his head back further, so it lay over his own right shoulder. The angle creating a deep curve to that so so flexible demons spine. He lay his soft soft lips over the jumping pulse there, pressing his tongue between the pressure of his teeth.

Crowley whimpered wordlessly. Slowly Aziraphale dragged his teeth up and down that pale, tempting throat. From this angle, he could see Crowley was rock hard already, his long cock brushing his flat and angular belly. "Yes, you are VERY good, aren't you?... Look how hard you are for me....Your heart tells me everything I need to know. It feels like it wants to jump out of your chest and into mine." His fingers stroked through the blood red curls more gently now. Those fine, well manicured nails scratching deliciously light over his scalp.

"Aaaaaaaangeeeell........" The moan was so low and delicious. He wanted to devour that pretty mouth and the arousing sounds that fell from those lips. He brushed his lips from the neck, over the jaw, and found the corner of his mouth. Crowley turned his head to meet the kiss, enjoying the delicious stretch in his spine the angle of the twist created. "oh FUCK, my love..... I don't know how much I can take..."

"Amber?"

"Nonononono. Green. I feel like I'm about to go off already.......So fucking hot for you, Angel...... ooooh fuck......."

"Good boy.... You are going to hold off for me until I say you can come" That delicious dark edge to the fastidiously polite voice raised goosebumps on Crowley's bound forearms.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCK!"

"LANGUAGE!" Aziraphale admonished, feigning shock. Making Crowley's lip twist in amusement. "Now lean forward for me, there's a good boy" Crowley fell forward over his wrists, resting his weight on his forearms. He laughed with soft delight when he caught sight of their reflection in the dressing table mirror. Oh, he was thoroughly trussed up. This was going to be good. "You look so pretty" The Angel mused. "I'm going to very much enjoy having my way with you like this....I could keep you like this for days, you know." Crowley whined softly, sticking his arse out further. The binds at his ankles allowed him to widen his knees, presenting himself eagerly. "There's no rush....."

"Please....please Angel...... touch me" Aziraphale sat back to admire his handiwork. He rolled his sleeves up slowly. Exposing his muscular forearms, knowing it drove Crowley wild, even just in normal activity. He met the eyes in the reflection, smirking happily. DAMN, Crowley loved him like this. So strong and confident. It made him feel so safe, let him let go utterly, and just experience everything. Every nerve heightened.

Aziraphale trailed kisses down the bumps of the spine, a firm hand to the back of Crowley's head, pushing him down to the pillow. He nosed between the swell of his buttocks, moaning softly, knowing the vibrations would feel wonderful. Crowley's answering moan already shook, his breath ragged, snatching little gasps of air. Air that was so charged with lust. He knew demons could sense lust. Crowley would be afloat in a sea of it right now. Aziraphale pressed his tongue flat and wide, dragging it wetly from the twitching perineum to the pucker before him. He reached for the lube. A few more slow, flat, achingly sensual licks, each ending in a little circle around his arsehole, before he pressed his lips firmly. His tongue poking and twisting eagerly.

"Fffffffuuuuuuuuuckziiiiiira......fuck fuck fuck." He drew his hands up those long thighs, squeezing the angles and planes of those slinky little hips. The anticipation was so close to pain. A deep, shuddering sigh of relief escaped his lips when the tongue was joined by a well-lubed finger, curving gently into him. the other hand tangled in his hair.

"ooooohhh..... you're trembling so..... my dear one, do you need me to take it more slowly?" FUCK, he was wicked. He knew that's the exact opposite of what he wanted. He was going to draw him out until he became incoherent. FUCK, he already was. Fuckfuckfuck. Crowley, wide-eyed shook his head frantically. The head of blond curls bent back over his shaking arse. Crowley sobbed as that pink, sensual, tongue probed him wetly. Aziraphale's jaw moved as if he were chewing something delicious. The teeth were there. His soft lips. His questing tongue. His gentle, yet firm fingers. All he could do was whimper helplessly now. The Angel was so good at this.

"Angel.....pleaaaaaaase" He managed to gasp out words. Begging shamelessly. "pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease......" The next finger joined it, Aziraphales mouth moved on, biting and licking at his lower back, the sensitive skin of his flanks.

"So good, Crowley. You're so good for me. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk.....not that you're exactly talented at that now. " Crowley whined. A third finger eased in, making him shudder. "Yes.....so receptive.... So hot and ready for my hard, thick cock. .... Do you want it, my love? are you ready for it?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssss" Crowley thrashed under his firm hold, trying to thrust himself deeper on those skilled fingers. His fangs had lengthened, his eyes wide and serpentine. "I needyou, I needyouinsideme..... Angel......Angel, I'm close..... please...... " Aziraphale slowly eased his fingers out, giving them a little twist that made Crowleys face fall slack, gulping in shallow breaths. He slid his other hand down so both once more held him firmly by the hips. With his thigh, he nudged the long, slender legs a little further apart. Crowley raised up on his hands again, he heard Aziraphale unzipping his fly. Fuck, he was so close, and here he was virtually fully clothed.

The pressure at his ring, as the hot, hard cock eased in. Crowley was trembling violently. "ziraphale, FUCK" He moaned. he heard the Angel's breath hitching as he seated himself fully. He paused there his breath coming hot and shallow. He took a long deep breath. Blew it out slowly to steady himself. Glancing back at the reflection, Crowley was struck by the beauty of him. His stormy blue eyes closed softly. His white teeth worrying at his lower lip. Little whimpers as he pulled back control. A few more deep, slow meditative breaths, and then he began to thrust. Sliding his hand up Crowley's spine again, pushing his shoulders down to the pillow. Crowley was sobbing with pleasure, tears streaked his face.

"Crowley. Check in with me........" He nodded, finding it hard to form words. "Green?" he nodded again, emphatically.

"Please...... pleaaaaaaaaase" the change in angle dragged out each delicious stroke over his prostate. The thrusts growing deeper, harder, more tantalisingly slow. " Please........Zira....I .......I need to....."

"Ssssshhhhhhhh........shhhhhhh, my love.......Not yet..........Just be good for me a little longer......You're taking me so well........You feel so good around me..........." One hand snaked around his hips, taking his long cock lightly in hand "We're almost there, my sweetheart.......Hold just a little longer......"

Aziraphale was starting to lose rhythm "NOW! my love. Come for Me!" Crowley's release crashed around him, Aziraphale thrust through it, until the pulsing of his arse around him pushed him over. Aziraphale was almost knocked sideways from the impact of a mass of Black feathers unfolding, stretching wide. The wings twitched and Jerked, trembling as the demon trembled. the Angel fell forwards, spent, his fingers splaying into the feathers with a long, satisfied groan. He chuckled softly to himself. He loved it when he made Crowley lose control of his ethereal forms.

"Fuuuuuuuuck, Angel...........Fuck."

"Yes, I suppose that's accurate." He replied, his eyes twinkling as he rolled off, the ebony wing tucking aside to allow him to the bed, then folding over him like a soft blanket. "Thank you, dear..... do you need anything?" He shook his head. trying to regain composure.

"Ssssssslllleeeeeeeeep" he hissed. curling close to his precious Angel, feeling sore, satisfied and safe. "That was.......amazing." Aziraphales fingers worked the knots loose and rubbed at the pink skin beneath the bonds.

"There now...... " He lifted one wrist to his mouth. brushing the flushed skin with his lips. "kiss it better, my dear. I enjoyed that VERY much...... so good, Crowley. Such a sweet, dear boy." The Demon was already snoring softly. Exhausted, used and happy. Aziraphale smiled fondly and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to each eyelid. "Sleep well, beloved. I've got you.... I've got you...."


End file.
